liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Sobre Shinza Bansho
Shinza é uma franquia incrível. Tem uma trama incrível, alguns dos melhores personagens que já vi na ficção, poderes extremamente interessantes e um sistema de poder que eu simplesmente aplaudo. Porém, eu devo reconhecer que a ausência de scans e muita dependência em "acredite em mim" é o que perpetua os níveis Transcendentais da obra, e já estava mais do que na hora de fazer um post compreensivo sobre isso. Porém, minha falta de organização extrema meio que atrapalha imensamente, pois salvei tudo que é relevante em blocos de notas imensos e desorganizados. Vou ir atualizando esse blog conforme for escavando e explicando coisas. Não vou só explicar os níveis Transcendentais. Eu almejo provar várias coisas sobre a obra, e também fazer um post de lore compreensivo, inspirado por aqueles que i Ravel faz com Digimon. Não sou um falante de japonês. Não vou falar que li tudo, nem que sou um especialista. Sequer posso dizer que sou bom ou dedicado. Eu só sou um fã que admira muito a obra, e acho que ela merece seu devido reconhecimento. Antes de tudo, dou completo crédito às seguintes pessoas, por me apresentarem a obra, por traduzirem muitos pedaços dela, por explicarem conceitos, por providenciarem scans, dentre vários outros: *ALRF *EvilMegaCookie *QliphothBacikal *Yamatoryujin *Archaron Nível de Poder Eu tinha colocado como "Nível Transcendental", mas não vou deixar assim. Vai que vocês interpretem diferentemente o que escrevo aqui, ou sei lá, acabe sendo outra coisa. Vou só deixar as scans que achei por aqui. *Mercurius modificou o Trono, tendo vindo de outro eixo temporal e de um universo paralelo num tempo onde havia apenas um universo na existência, sua própria existência é um paradoxo. Foi ele que quebrou as leis de um só universo, e criou uma infinitude de universos, misturando passado, presente e futuro. *O mundo de Mercurius é afirmado como sendo multidimensional. *Leis são os conceitos pelos quais a realidade funcionam. 現実に刃物は切るという法則を帯びているし、火は燃やすという法則がある。水中の法則ならば肺呼吸ができないというものであろうし、そうした細々としたものは単なる物理だ。- "Na realidade, ferramentas cortantes carregam a Lei do Corte, e também há a Lei da Queimação que o fogo carrega. A respiração pulmonar é impossível sem a Lei da Água, essas coisas simples e mundanas são simplesmente físicas". 何も難しい話ではない。前述した水中の法が太極と化したなら、全宇宙が水底に変わるというだけのこと。もしくは、宇宙を砕く領域の法でなければ蒸発も凍結もしない水が誕生するだけのこと。- "Isso é tudo menos difícil de se compreender. Se a dita Lei da Água é Taikyoku, o universo inteiro se tornará água. Alternativamente, se a Lei do mundo é água congelada, então a água não pode ser congelada, mas também não pode evaporar porque é uma Lei do Domínio independente que também é Taikyoku". 前者を覇道。後者を求道。 - "O primeiro é Gudou, o segundo é Hadou". 己が法則で森羅万象を制圧する太極と、己が法則のみ森羅万象から外れるという太極である。- "Aquele com Taikyoku controla toda a criação". *Deuses são a mais alta forma de existência no mundo. Isso é importante se considerarmos os outros conceitos da obra. *Ao se tornar um Deus Hadou, Mercurius transcendeu os infinitos conceitos da realidade, e notou que não havia absolutamente nada além deles. Ou seja, exceto por ele e o Trono, isso basicamente confirma que ele transcende todos os aspectos da realidade, pois não há nada junto com ele, nenhum conceito ou forma de "realidade" como compreendemos que se compara à sua existência. Poderes de Nível Divino Essa é uma parte bem gostosa. As seguintes scans falam sobre a Gladsheimr de Reinhard. *既存の常識と ゃら 、 価値観と ゃら 、 すべて制圧する から こ そ の覇道なのだ。繧めて呑み込み、 塗り 替える 新世界の絶対法則がこ こ にある 。 (É um Hadou que ganha supremacia sobre todos, seja ela senso comum ou valores. Aqui é a lei absoluta do novo mundo, engolindo e repintando a todos com a sua cor) Os termos utilizados aí (Cor, Lei Absoluta, o novo mundo...) levam a crer que se trata de claras referências á Atziluth, que como explicado antes, é algo Transcendental em natureza. É deixado bem claro que mesmo a Briah de Reinahrd é capaz de, embora de modo limitado, alterar a Lei de Mercurius. *それはさながら、 旧い秩序を一掃する新たな世界の開闊を思わせる光だった。 (Era a luz que me lembrava do novo mundo que varria o velho mundo) Mais uma vez, termos utilizados consistentemente para se referir a quando uma Lei (Atziluth) supera outra. *Em Dies Irae, é explicitamente constatado que a Gladsheimr de Reinhard leva pessoas para fora do mundo de Mercurius. *Essa scan (Em japonês) se refere à Gladsheimr como o "espaço", que se separou das leis do mundo, assim destruindo os conceitos de coordenadas e distância. (Trecho que fala isso especificamente: 世界法則から切り離された空間は距離と座標の概念を破壊する) Com isso, novamente se indica que a Gladsheimr quebra os moldes da Lei de Mercurius. Outra parte interessante é como se detalha que a Longinuslanze nasceu dos desejos de morte de Mercurius, e assim, foi feita especificamente para matá-lo (聖槍十三騎士団黒円卓第一位、首領ラインハルト・ハイドリヒがその身に宿す聖遺物。). Seu poder Transcendental é ainda apoiado pela noção de que a Longinuslanze é citada como diretamente comparável com a Margueritte de Bois Justice, a arma de Ren, que abriga o poder e alma de Marie (間違いなく聖遺物としては作中トップの格と力を持ち、比肩できるのはマリィこと罪姫・正義の柱くらいのもの。). Isso é ainda apoiado com Rindou Koga, manifestando um pouco do poder da Longinuslanze, feriu letalmente Tenma Tokoyo com um disparo de seu arco, e Tokoyo é uma Deusa da Legião. *A Gladsheimr, neste trecho (流出の一歩手前にまで迫ったまさに究極の創造) é referenciada como sendo a "Briah Suprema, a beira de se tornar uma Atziluth". *E Reinhard vai se tornar um Deus Hadou eventualmente... Por seu próprio poder. Apesar de ser a Apoptosis de Mercurius, ele não depende disso para se tornar um Deus. É especificamente citado que, se o poder de Marie enfraquecer, o poder bestial de Reinhard retornaria (その後、詳しい経緯は不明だが黄昏の女神となったマリィの世界の統治に賛同し彼女の守護者の一角となる。). Isso faz sentido, pois em uma das possíveis rotas finais (Rota Marie), Reinhard atinge seu estado como Deus Hadou natural, sem ser a Apoptosis de Mercurius. O fato dela ser mais fraca do que a sua forma divina com sua Apoptosis realizada faz total sentido, pois Mercurius e Marie compartilham o mesmo valor de Taikyoku (Como visto aqui). Logo, faz sentido Marie precisar ficar mais fraca para a forma natural e divina de Reinhard ressurgirem. *O ponto acima é apoiado com o "endgame" das rotas Marie/Rea. Reinhard estava começando a emanar a sua Taikyoku e se ascender ao nível divino no momento em que quebrou a Oitava Suástica. Ou seja, ele estava conscientemente limitando o seu poder para que não atingisse a Atziluth rápido demais. Agora, algumas scans sobre Ren. Mais especificamente, sua Eine Faust Finale. *Ela é explicitamente dita e explicada como trazendo o "mundo da paralisia eterna", e fazendo toda a Gladsheimr tremer. *É explicitamente mostrada como tendo a aura e o poder de algo conectado a "algo transcendental", diretamente comparada com Mercurius. *Mesmo fora da EFF, Ren poderia ter ativado a sua Atziluth, quando estava no ápice de seu poder. Os Einherjar Os Einherjar de Reinhard são bem interessantes. Mas o que eles são, afinal? *Eles são os Escolhidos de Reinhard, baseado unicamente em sua lealdade a ele. Não em poder, não em ferocidade. Apenas lealdade a ele. Porém, só três poderiam ser escolhidos, a fim de formar o conjunto alquímico para que a elevação para Atziluth ocorresse com sucesso: Albedo, Nigredo e Rubedo. *Eles fazem parte da Gladsheimr e de Reinhard; logo, conforme Reinhard cresce em poder, eles também crescem. Se Reinhard atinge a Atziluth, eles também atingem (Scan em inglês. Um pouco mal-traduzida - que se aceitássemos, na verdade daria um up bem grande pros Einherjar - mas serve). Logo, são mais como "extensões" do Reinhard do que qualquer coisa. *Isso é apoiado em Interview with Kaziklu Bey. Wilhelm detalha que antes de serem Einherjar, eles eram comparáveis aos membros normais em poder, com Wilhelm lutando com Machina e Schreiber ao mesmo tempo, e saindo relativamente bem, onde após, um soco fraco da forma mais fraca de Machina incapacitou completamente Tubal Cain, que por sua vez já é mais forte que Wilhelm. A IkaBey, Metusalém estava espancando Wilhelm até Wilhelm ter acesso à totalidade do poder das almas da Gladsheimr, se tornando um Einherjar. Ou seja, ser um Einherjar nada mais é do que se tornar parte do grande mecanismo da Gladsheimr. Isso também elevaria Einharjars normais ao mesmo nível de Wilhelm, se não até mais fortes, considerando que além de tudo, eles ainda treinaram por mais de setenta anos ininterruptamente. (Ao ponto de que Eleonore, mesmo se limitando ao nível de um membro normal, conseguia lutar de olhos fechados, pois seus instintos foram muito elevados) Tudo isso é suportado pelo fato de que Valeria, através de telepatia, conseguiu quebrar a conexão da Gladsheimr com Schreiber, e assim, "derrotá-lo", coisa que ele explicitamente citou como tendo o feito deixar de ser um Einherjar. Categoria:Posts de blog